


Mission:  Exposure

by Velvet-Muffin (MischaBea)



Series: Mission Universe [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, smutty sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischaBea/pseuds/Velvet-Muffin





	Mission:  Exposure

So, I like to think of myself as maybe a bit of a badass. At the very least, badass-adjacent, considering the company I've kept and the things I've done. But like everyone, I have weaknesses. There's one in particular that feels like being fucked in the ass by a particularly prickly object.

Arachnophobia.

Fucking spiders, man. Those eight legged little fucks are always crawling around with the express purpose of scaring the ever loving shit out of me. I'm certain they exist for no other reason.

Now, as a scientist, I understand the falsity of this, but try telling that to your brain when one of those big hairy-legged motherfuckers drops down onto your shoulder from the Amazonian timber. At that point there's muffled squealing and flailing enough to cause Natasha Fucking Romanoff to laugh at you. So much so, that to this day, a mention of South America will evoke her lopsided grin. 

Fast forward a few years, if you will, to a...vacation, of sorts. (Well, I like to retcon it to vacation. It sounds nicer than hiding out from all earthbound and interplanetary authorities.) While pulling a dress out of my bag, a beady eyed little arachnid plopped down onto my lap. A useless amount of screaming ensued including many 'get it off's and several 'kill it with fire's. 

Loki poked his head into the bedroom with a popped brow. 

"Go on!" I yelled, "kill it!"

"Kill what?" He responded. "I don't see anything."

I pointed. He finally saw it. And he laughed. Doubled over, stitch in side, can't catch your breath laughter.

Yep. My hero.

 

The following morning, I climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom for, you know, business. I closed the door before flipping the light switch since Loki was still asleep. On the floor in the middle of the room is a spider. Enormous. Disgusting. Familiar. I screamed and flashdanced my feet up and down as the bastard calmly stared me down.

That's when I heard the chuckling coming from behind the door. Loki was behind this. It was a good trick, honestly. He'd engorgio'd the thing from the previous day. Not too large. He knew if I'd walked in on Shelob I'd have figured out the joke too quickly. So he went with a restrained dinner plate size.

I turned, closed the door behind me, and pounced on top of him in the bed. Straddled with one knee on either side of his hips, I pounded furiously on his chest and screamed at him as he continued to laugh. My blows had no more effect on him than a buzzing fly. Worse than that, actually. I could feel the effect it had in the expansion that was happening under my backside.

Finally giving in, I fell forward onto his chest. "You fucking piece of shit," I grunted into his neck.

"Oh, but Brynja! It was funny!" He laughed as he reached both hands around to knead my ass.

I slapped his hands away and flipped off of him to lay on my back. "Don't you dare. You get in there and deal with that thing."

He immediately did. And to my surprise a moment later his nearly nude form walked back from the bathroom to the French doors leading to the veranda, lithe hands cupped around the re-shrunken spider. He set it gently on the railing before coming back to bed. I’d have just flushed it down a drain.

He could see from my annoyed silence that he wasn’t off the hook yet. “I’m sorry.” He even almost looked like he meant it. “Being stuck here, looking at these four walls day in and day out have made me restless. I was just trying to have a bit of fun.”

“It’s fine,” I sighed. “I’m mostly just angry at myself. It’s such a stupid thing to be afraid of.”

He rested on his side, head propped on his hand, grinning like a crazy person. “I love it.”

“I can see that.”

“No, that’s not what I meant. It’s nice to see that you have flaws.”

I snorted. “I have lots of flaws.” I considered that snort a flaw.

“But I haven’t seen them. I’ve only seen the strength, the organization, the perfection of your mind.”

“There is no perfection in this mind, Loki.”

He ignored my interjection. “You see, my flaws have been on full display from the very beginning. You witnessed my failures in New York, New Mexico. You’ve seen nothing from me except my deficiency.”

“Fuck off. If I’d found you deficient, you wouldn’t be here.”

“Let me finish.” 

How did this always happen. I should have still been chastising him for his little stunt and here he was putting me in my place. I rolled my eyes but stayed quiet.

“You’ve now allowed me to see a crack in your veneer. It’s...comforting.”

“Baby, I don’t even know how you can say that. I’m a mess. I’ve been a mess. I have no idea what I’m doing here. I only planned so far as to get you out of there and after that my blueprint got pretty hazy. If I had any clue what the hell to do next, I wouldn’t allow you to keep distracting me with,” I waved my hands around, “all of this.”

“If I want to distract you, I’m not certain you can stop me.” He looped a finger from his free hand into the strap of my camisole, dragging it down my shoulder.

I pulled the strap back up. “I’m still angry. You may not ever be allowed to touch me again. And I might tell the room service people not to bring up any more snack mix. Or Mountain Dew.”

“Now that is cruel. You want to take away all of my earthly pleasures over one silly feat?” Ugh, the puppy dog eyes. One cannot resist the puppy dog eyes.

“No,” I conceded. “But seriously no more shenanigans or I will cut off your supply of goodies.”

He pulled the strap back down. “But the Dew of the Mountain gives me such vigor.”

I laughed for the first time that morning. “You’re pretty vigorous on your own.”

By this time, he’d managed to pull the cami down far enough to expose my breast, which he cupped in his hand as tenderly as he’s held the monstrosity from the bathroom. He ran his thumb over the nipple that had peaked as soon as it had seen the light of day. 

“You aren’t going to slap my hand away this time?”

“I am not. You have to compensate me for the damage you’ve done to my psyche this morning.”

“This is good compensation?” He slid his hand under the fabric to the other breast, caressing it in the same way.

“It’s a start.” I turned to my side, facing him. I threw my leg over the thin fabric covering his ass and dragged him closer to me. “You’re going to be paying for this one for a while.”

“Ooh, I think I’ll quite enjoy that.” He wrapped his arm around my back, pulling me in tightly and closing the distance between our lips. 

I allowed him to roam and explore the scope of my mouth and tongue, then he moved slowly down the surface of my neck to my chest. He took his time navigating each breast, ascending in due time to the summit of each nipple.

I discarded my top, shimmied out of my panties, and returned to my back as he continued his journey down my body. He looked up as he settled in between my thighs, the wicked little grin indicating that no quarter would be given. Even if I begged he’d continue until he was through with me, and that was the best possible restitution so far as I was concerned.

He dipped his head low, just breathing and teasing with the lightest of kisses which gradually gave way to small flutters of his tongue. Then he moved to light traces of the furrows and crevices of my body before finally plunging headlong into my opening. 

I wreathed my hands in his hair, yanking hard against it as he sucked gently at my most sensitive areas. He pushed my legs farther apart to temper my writhing as I pressed myself vigorously against his face. A rasping groan sounded around the room as he brought me closer and closer to release, always pulling back just before I was able to fully let go. Once the groan turned to whimpers, a simultaneous plea and surrender, he took a long draw on my clit. The familiar yet ever sensational explosion of pleasure enveloped me, leaving my body tingling and and exhausted, yet still begging to be filled.

Without hesitation, his full length was inside me. I wrapped him up between my legs and threw my arms around his neck as if he would try to escape. He brought his mouth down to mine, as I rode the final undulations of my orgasm.

Loki’s momentum increased yet still showed restraint. More than any other lover, he paid attention to the effect of each touch and movement. The result being that he could play me like a finely tuned instrument, bringing me to orgasm in 30 seconds, teasing for hours, or anything in between. 

He used the heightened sensation left over from the previous orgasm to his advantage, not allowing for a full valley between the peaks. Hitting that hidden nerve bundle deep inside at the precise angle and with perfect timing to set off a series of small crests, gently rising with each one, all leading to a huge, noisy, and messy crescendo that left a series of red streaks down his back.

He pulled out, flipped me over and pulled my ass up into the air. As he reentered, the new angle caused the whole process to begin anew. Climbing higher and higher with each thrust until my body exploded again, my screams muffled by the bed this time. 

I was limp. I had nothing left. I'm certain he could tell that if tried for any more it would have killed me. So he let go as well. I felt the tension increasing in his hips as they continued to slap against my ass and soon with a gasping moan he fell forward, pressing light kisses across my back.

After a few minutes of quiet side-by-side repose, it was my turn to angle my head onto an elevated palm. 

“Alright. Now you listen to me. I don’t consider you deficient in any way.”

He opened his mouth to argue.

I placed a finger from my other hand across his lips. “Shut up. I said listen. Yes. You have flaws. I have flaws. All of this is going to be a hot mess if we can’t accept that. Trust me, it’s your quirky bullshit that I enjoy the most about you. Well, one of the things anyway.” I grinned and he returned my smile. “So let me tell you some things and maybe it will ease your mind a bit. I’ve never tried to subjugate an entire planet but I did commit a little bit of treason in stealing you away.”

“Yes, but you were successful in your venture-”

“I said shut up. Successful, I suppose, but I did kind of betray a bunch of people I care about. That’s not exactly an admirable trait. And I’m insecure. That’s why I spend so much time planning. I don’t always trust my instincts. I’m terrible with relationships so I’m sure you’ll be ready to run the opposite direction in about two more weeks. I can’t cook for shit. I actually burned soup once. I watch way too much T.V. on my time off and my taste in programs is...questionable. I have an unholy obsession with Project Runway and America’s Next Top Model. I spend way too much money on shoes. And, yeah, I’m scared shitless of spiders, big and small. I’m sure there’s a metric fuckton more but that’s just off the top of my head. Oh, and I probably curse too much.”

He chuckled. “Thank you for that.”

“Now, one last thing. If you use any of this against me I promise I will cut off your supply of treats.”

“You’re only talking the snacks now, aren’t you?”

“Yeah. It would be just as much a punishment for me to give up the sex. Seriously, though, never a-fucking-gain with the spiders." I mused for a moment. "You didn't kill it. You set it outside so gently."

"It was an innocent in all of this. I wasn't going to harm it."

"And you think you haven't shown me any of your strengths. Who'd have thought Mr. Crazypants McEarthsubjugator would be so compassionate."

"Compassion is not a strength."

"Anyone who thinks that is a fucking moron."

He sat silently for a few moments, apparently considering my words. Eventually, he reached out and gathered me into him with his long arms.

Finally he spoke. “I can promise I will not tease you with arachnids in the future. But I cannot promise I will not laugh when you encounter one on your own. The sounds you make are absurd!”

“Damn it! Don’t make it worse. It’s embarrassing!” I said, but truthfully, it didn’t bother me that much anymore.


End file.
